The Demon Boy is Back
by KaliBomb8910
Summary: Gorillaz are back on the Tour Bus and The Demon Boy is back and after Noodle's soul...
1. He's Back

The Demon Boy is Back

Noodle watched out the window. She watched everything pass by. What is so great being on a tour bus when there's nothing to do. Murdoc was driving. He fired the bus driver. Russel was watching TV while eating chips. 2D was just sleeping. She looked over at 2D. He looked so adorable when he was asleep. She looked back out the window. Weird things have been happening. She didn't like this bus. Ever since Murdoc conjured up that demon kid she thought she saw him walking around at night. Murdoc thought it was imagination. 2D didn't really pay attention but Russel said he saw that kid too and it was giving him the creeps. Sometimes Noodle ended up sleeping with 2D because she got so scared. 2D believed her but he never saw the boy. Russel was very upset the first night but 2D explained what had been happening. Noodle was indeed 17 now. It was legal but not in Russel's crib. The little Axe Princess does love 2D very much though. Someday she'll be with him, hopefully. If he returns her feelings but he may not. She remembered in one of her interviews she almost blew it. She had been talking with someone that was interested in how she coped with living in a house with a Sex Satanist, a Big Black Bloke and a 2 Dented Half-Wit. Noodle said she doesn't mind. She enjoys it unless Murdoc brings someone home, then it scares her. She remembered that she told them that Murdoc was like an older brother and Russel was like her father and that 2D was her best friend. Then the question popped up.

"There are fanart and fanfictions of you and Murdoc, Russel and 2D. Have you read or seen any? If you have what's your favorite?"

"Oh…well…I've seen the stuff, yes, but my favorite is the one with me and 2D and we were hugging…and…I mean I don't have a favorite! I don't think of them that way. I mean maybe 2D but…shit…Listen I just liked that one a lot because the picture was drawn beautifully! Okay! That's it! Nothing is going on between me and 2D!"

Half the world knew she was lying. Murdoc and Russel didn't fall for it but 2D sure did, of course. Which she mostly wanted him to fall for it but she wish she didn't even say anything. When she dazed back out the window she saw something coming up in the distance. It stayed right in that place on the window and then…

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAA!! I WANT YOUR SOUL NOODLE!!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!! DEMON CHILD!!" Noodle fell out of her seat. She saw 2D getting up from her screaming. He heard what it said. 2D came up to her and hugged her. Russel walked near the window. He saw it. It just popped up right in front of her.

"Yo! Muds! Get your ass back here!"

The bus came to a hault and the power went out.

"Wot the 'ell is going on?" 2D yelled as he rubbed Noodle's back.

"'D, did you fucking see that?"

"No I just woke up and las I saw wos Noodle on t'e ground but I 'eard it." Murdoc ran back there.

"What the hell is going on? The bus just stopped on it's own! And what's wrong with the power?"

Noodle cried. It wanted her. She cried close to 2D's chest and hugged him tight around his neck. She was so scared. 2D looked down at her as Russel explained to Murdoc what happened. They heard a huge bang on the side of the bus. They heard a demonic voice.

"I want your soul Noodle…"

"No! What did I do?" Noodle screamed. The voice repeated over and over again. Noodle shuddered. Murdoc looked outside the window. He saw the Demon Child kicking the side of the bus and then punching it.

"It's Satin's child. He's back."

"I knew it!" Russel yelled.

"Murdoc get us out of 'ere!"

"The bus is broken down Dullard! I can't do anything!" Russel starred out the window.

"What are you looking at Lards?"

"Zombies…" Murdoc walked towards the window. 2D saw from where he was standing. Noodle didn't even want to look. 2D gasped as he heard they moan Noodle's name. Noodle cried hard. She was gonna die. There was no way out of this.

"Hey Muds? You still have that book?"

"I think so. Hold on." Murdoc ran up the stairs of the bus to look for it. 2D stroked Noodle's hair.

"Shhhh…It's okay Noodle. Nofink is gonna 'appen."

"'D?"

"Wot Russ?"

"Do you love her?" He mouthed. 2D was about to speak. He didn't know. He was confused. He only held girls like this that he loved. He was going over board with Noodle too. He must love her because he is being so lovey with her. Murdoc came down stairs as he was about to answer.

"Got the damn book." Murdoc began looking through it. Noodle popped her head from 2D's chest. She saw the zombies and they were moaning her name. She cried back into 2D's chest. Noodle used to be so brave but now no one had ever seen her so scared before.

"It doesn't say anything! Oh wait here's something! To get rid of the demon boy, you must give him what he...wants...What the hell! This book is cheap!"

Murdoc threw it on the ground.

"Damn it Muds! You had to bring that thing here!"

"That was a long time ago Lards! So shut your face! I didn't know this would've have happened!" As Russel and Murdoc argued, 2D almost cried. He was gonna lose Noodle. Noodle left 2D's arms.

"Fine...I'll give him what he wants."

"Noodle! Don't even think about it!" Russel yelled.

"T'eres gotta be another way!" 2D yelled. Noodle began walking to the door of the bus. 2D looked over.

"Oh 'ell no!" 2D ran over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Noodle...No...You're not leafin me." Noodle yanked her arm away.

"NO! I'm not gonna risk your lives for mine!" Noodle walked to door of the bus.

"Noodle!"

The Demon Boy was at the door. Noodle starred at him. She was so scared. She had to do it though. She stepped forward. The Demon Boy began to suck out her soul.

"Ahhhh!!" She screamed.

"NOODLE!!" 2D ran and grabbed Noodle back away from the door. He pulled her back but she was unconcious. The Demon Boy smirked at 2D. He mouthed something that scared 2D.

"No...Fuck you kid!" Murdoc and Russel ran towards them.

"Fuckin bloke." Murdoc muttered.

"Let's take Noods upstairs." 2D starred at the door and shook his head.

"Right..."

It got late and 2D watched Noodle. He kept thinking about the Demon Boy and what he said.

"I gotta do it."

2D watched Noodle. He put his hand over her heart. He couldn't feel any breathing. The Demon Boy had Noodle's soul...And he was going to get it back.

"'D? What the hell?" Russel came up and asked. 2D looked where his hand was.

"Shit...Russ...It don't look like wot it looks like...I was checkin' to see if she was breafin..."

Russel walked off and grunted.

"Better hope so!" He yelled. 2D looked back down at Noodle and removed his hand. He kissed Noodle's lips.

"I'm sorry and I want yeh to know I love yeh."

2D walked away from Noodle's bed and up on the roof of the bus.


	2. Sacrifices Must Be Made

Chapter 2: Sacrifices Must Be Made

2D climbed out of the bus and looked at the clear sky. It reminded him of the night that he and Noodle made the song Gravity. He heard a soft whisper that got louder and louder.

"Show yourself yeh little bugger!"

The Demon Boy appeared.

"Alright. Yeh get my soul in exchange for Noodle's!"

"Is that your weakness? This pathetic Japanese girl?"

"She's not pathetic! Just give back 'er soul and yeh can 'ave mine."

"I don't know...This girl holds the key to something that I want."

"Wot do yeh want from her?"

"I want her soul. It'll help my father open the door of the Ultimate Hell!"

"Why do yeh want my soul then? Will mine do the same?"

"Indeed. But why have one when I can have both."

"Bring Noodle's soul back to 'er now you sick son of a bitch!"

"Fine."

Noodle's soul was brought back to her body but the Demon Boy carried it out of the bus. She was still uncncious. The Demon Boy disappeared.

"Noodle!" 2D ran to her and picked her up. (Princess Style!! gasps Cute!!)

"Noodle! Noodle! Open your eyes!"

(A/N: To KH fans, does this sound familiar?)

"2D..."

"Noodle...Wake up! Please!"

"'D? Is that you?"

"Yes love."

BOOM!

A zap of lighting hit Noodle's heart. 2D gasped and watched her heart be pulled out of her body.

"No...NOODLE! WAKE THE 'ELL UP!"

2D cried.

"T'is can't be 'appening..."

"It's no use. That girl has now lost her heart. She can not wake up."

"Wot? Give it back now! Huh?"

Out of the clouds came a huge key. It was dark and had flames on it. Suddenly in 2D's head there was an image. A boy with brown spikey hair had stabbed himself and a young girl with red hair woke up. 2D got the clue when it was over.

"I'm sorry Noodle..."

2D then stabbed himself with the key. Noodle began to awaken when her heart returned.

"What?" She looked over and saw something she never wanted to see.

"2D!" She ran to him and tried to catch him but then he disappeared and what was left were flames from Hell.

"2D...Are you really? No he can't be I won't let him go!"

Images flashed in Noodle's mind that were of the red head and the brunette.

"What?"

_"...Thank you..."_

_"...!!"_

"What? 2D? Where are you?"

"HAHA!! That guy was a fool!"

Noodle turned around and was about to get hit with more lighting which would take her heart but someone jumped in with a demonic sheild.

"HAHA!! Stupid bloody demon head! You're dummer then faceache!"

It was Murdoc.

"Murdoc-san! The demon has 2D's soul! And I'm not even going to ask where you got that sheild."

"Come on let's just get you the heck out of here!"

A bunch of black creatures came out of the ground. They had yellow eyes. One starred at Noodle.

"But what about 2D?"

"He did what's best for you! Get down in the bus!"

They reached the inside of the bus. Murdoc closed the door but didn't notice two of the creatures follow them. Noodle went and cried on her bed.

"2D...I'm so sorry..."

Murdoc ran up to Russel and started talking to him.

"2D..."

"Oy! Lards! I figured out how to kill the demon boy!"

"What about to bring 'D back?"

"Sorry...He's lost forever."

"NO!" Noodle heard the conversation and wept.

"2D! Why did you leave me?!" She sobbed.

One of the little creatures came up to her and started rubbing her back.

"Huh?" She looked at it and was about to scream but then starred at it.

"2D? Is that you?" It nodded. Murdoc and Russel saw what was going on.

"Oh 'D...Please come back." He looked down again. He nodded. Noodle cried again. 2D saw the other one peaking around the courner and it was ready to attack. It came out and was about to claw Noodle but 2D jumped up and attacked it.

"Get 'em faceache!" Murdoc yelled. The other one through 2D across the room and he became unconcious.

"2D!"

Murdoc ran out and began to say the password to get rid of the Demon Boy and his little minions.

"El Manana!"

"El Manana?" Noodle asked. She then looked over at 2D and ran to him and set him in his lap.

"FUCK!!" She heard the Demon Boy yell.

"Curse you Murdoc Niccals!" The Demon Boy and his minions disappeared. Noodle sunk her head into 2D's chest. Even though he was _heartless._

"'D...Please come back..."

Murdoc and Russel looked down at her and 2D. 2D was dead.

"2D...Please come back..."

She began to mutter the Feel Good Inc. chorus.

"C'mon man. She needs time alone." Russel said and he and Murdoc left the room.

_"Windmill, windmill for the land_

_Turn forever hand in hand_

_Take it all in on your stride_

_It is sinking, falling down_

_Love Forever, Love is Free,_

_Let's Turn Forever You and Me,_

_Windmill, windmill for the land_

_Is everybody in?"_

2D then just transformed into a human right in front of her eyes.

"Huh? 2D?"

He didn't say anything just sat there like a lifeless puppet.

"2D? Are you alive? Wake up! Please!"

He didn't budge. She felt his pulse. Nothing.

"Damn it 2D! Wake the hell up!" She cried.

"Wake up 2D...I love you 2D...I love you..."

Suddenly 2D began to stir.

"Eh...Me damn 'ead..." Noodle looked down.

"2D? Are you alive?"

2D then realized Noodle was there.

"Noodle?"

"2D! You're alive!" Noodle squeezed him.

"Eh! Watch me 'ead! It kills! Wears me damn painkillers!"

"Here!" She grabbed them from the counter. 2D took two painkillers and shoved them down his throat.

"Better."

"Good! Oh 2D! I missed you! I love you! I love you! Don't ever leave again! I love you so much 2D!"

"Oy! Calm down love."

They both stood up. They starred at each other and smiled. Noodle couldn't take it anymore. She ran into his arms and let out all her tears.

"I missed you 2D. I love you."

"I love yeh too Noodle and I'm sorry. I 'ad to do it."

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that me and you are together again." She lunged at 2D and grabbed his lips with hers. They sat there and kissed. 2D was shocked. Murdoc and Russel watched ever since they heard Noodle say he was alive.

"Faceache is alive!"

2D and Noodle broke apart.

"Yeh were worried about me Murdoc?"

"...Course not! Why would I worry about you Dullard!" Murdoc walked away.

"Glad to have ya back 'D!"

"Thanks!" 2D turned to Noodle.

"T'at's all t'ey 'ave to say it welcome back from the dead demon world! Wot t'e 'ell!"

"Hey I'm glad you're back 2D. Now give me those lips before I karate chop ya!" Noodle giggled.

"Yes ma'am." 2D and Noodle began to kiss again.

The End...Or is it?

Watching from a not to far distance was a girl with a hood on. Black hair swayed in the wind.

"Demon boy is dead. What now?"

There was static on the other end.

"Right."

The lady hung up and turned to face the bus.

"Oh I'll get ya back 'D. That Japanese bitch won't have them for long. Count on that! Haha!!"


End file.
